Teen Titans (Vol 4) 4
Synopsis for "Danger Squared!" It's New Year's Eve, and Cassie Sandsmark is trying desperately to evade an agent of N.O.W.H.E.R.E. by running through the crowds of Times Square. She is being tracked by Superboy, and he has been tasked with eliminating Cassie as a problem for N.O.W.H.E.R.E. one way or another tonight. On the roof of the North Tower Penthouse of Lextower, Miguel Barragan marvels at the differences between New York City and his home town in Mexico. Celine is somewhat disgusted by his talk, because her relationship to the creature within her known as Skitter has made her a pariah in her home town. Embarrassed, Miguel admits that his nervousness led him to fill the silence with chatter. Tim Drake steps out and warns them that they must pay attention to the bigger picture, that an organization has been targeting them and every other metahuman teenager to be killed, captured, or corrupted. Miguel and Celine don't take it too well, and Tim reassures Celine that he will not rest until she is cured but they must stay alive in order for that to happen. They are interrupted by the sound of the doorbell, and when Miguel answers it, he is surprised to find Kid Flash and Solstice standing on the street outside particularly surprising, given that the penthouse is on the thirtieth floor. Tim brushes off the strangeness, rushing to treat their guests for hypothermia, given that they have just come from Antarctica. Superboy is surprised when he loses track of Cassie, and then surprised again when she appears behind him. He is unperturbed, though, ripping open his shirt to reveal the S-Shield on his chest. Realizing that he can take her punches, Cassie relishes the thought of laying a number of them on him. As they battle above the crowd, TV cameras train in on them, and they appear on the Jumbotron screen. Back in the penthouse, Miguel and Solstice strike up an early friendship. Meanwhile, Tim wonders whether Bart ought to be up and about already. The speedster remarks that his abilities provide him with super-fast healing. Unfortunately, Bart has no recollection of how he came by his abilities. He appeared at a home for wayward boys six months ago without any memory prior to that. Regardless, Tim invites Bart to join him in going after N.O.W.H.E.R.E., and he eagerly agrees. Celine calls everyone into the living room to see something on TV, and seeing Cassie fighting with Superboy on national television, they are left with a choice. Tim warns that if they go out to help her now, as a team, N.O.W.H.E.R.E. will target them for death. He leaves it up to them to decide whether they want that for themselves. Naturally, everyone agrees to face the new threat. Through all of their fighting, Superboy finally manages to get the upper hand on Cassie, and demands to know where he can find Red Robin. He doesn't have to look far, because Red Robin and the rest of the Teen Titans have assembled nearby. Appearing in "Danger Squared!" Featured Characters *Teen Titans (First Appearance as Teen Titans) **Red Robin (Tim Drake) **Kid Flash (Bart Allen) **Solstice **Bunker *Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark) *Skitter Supporting Characters *Danny The Street Villains *N.O.W.H.E.R.E. **Superboy (Conner Kent) Other Characters *Booster Gold (On A Television or Computer Screen) *Lex Luthor (On A Television or Computer Screen) *'Kim Wilks' Locations *'New York City' **'Times Square' **'Lex Tower' Items *Lasso of Lightning *Robin's Battle Staff Vehicles *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/teen-titans-2011/teen-titans-4 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Teen_Titans_Vol_4_4 *http://www.comicvine.com/teen-titans-danger-squared/37-308405/ Teen Titans (Vol 4) 04